


BSoD

by HyperKey (Sylverstia)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Body Horror, Emetophobia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Includes Art, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Mouth trauma, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Throat Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Der 'Blue-Screen des Todes' ist der Fehler der oft nach einem schwerwiegendem system absturz angezeigt wird.Wärmeausbreitung kann die Hardware eines Androiden beschädigen oder instabil werden lassen und einen BSoD anzeigen lassen. Oft sind Androiden danach irreparabel beschädigt.Neuere Modelle schalten sich oft ab und weigern sich in den Betrieb zu gehen, sollten sie eine Potenziell unsichere Temperatur erreichen, um später möglicherweise wiederhergestellt werden zu können.





	BSoD

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BSoD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771480) by [PinkAxolotl85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkAxolotl85). 



> Mit der Erlaubnis von PinkAxolotl85 hier nun die deutsche Übersetzung dieser absolut schockierend guten Fanfic. 
> 
> Fanart in diesem Kapitel beinhaltet:  
> Drei Artworks von mir (Hyper-Key)  
> in besserer Qualität zu finden:  
> [Hier](http://hyper-key.tumblr.com/post/174480426502/pinkaxolotl85-wrote-an-amazing-fic-and-i-am-still/).  
> [Hier](http://hyper-key.tumblr.com/post/174640501152/some-glitchy-thingy-once-again-inspired-by).  
> [Und Hier](http://hyper-key.tumblr.com/post/175376228427/another-one-for-pinkaxolotl85-s-fic-read-it). 
> 
> [ Es gibt inzwischen auch eine Playlist zu dieser fic.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqItMRzaLuGdC4WezwbJO6o83c4aXCBiz).
> 
> Code und dergleichen bleiben Englisch, da die meisten Systeme so arbeiten und es irgendwie die Immersion zerstört wenn das auch auf Deutsch ist.

**– EMERGENCY_RESTART_OF_ALL_SYSTEMS –**

**MODEL :**  RK:800 - Prototype_Mark_(V*5)

 **SERIAL# :**  313_248_317-55

**BIOS 9.8**

 

**REBOOTING…**

SUCCESSFUL

     Memory_Chip_RECOVERED

LOADING_OS

**SYSTEM_INITIALISATION**

Primary_Systems… : ONLINE

Secondary_Systems… : ONLINE

Tertiary_Systems… : ONLINE  **}Possible_Errors**

 

Scanning_Biocomponents… : Fully_Functional

Initialising_Peripheral_Sensors… : //FAILED// Non_Functional

Initialising_AI_Data_Chips… : Fully_Functional

 

**MEMORY_UNIT_STATUS**

All_Systems_Semi-Functional… : Suspected_Corruption

 

     -----

 

     ….  **[**   **GUNSHOT**  –  154.8319 Decibels

     //AudialGunshotRecording #136// Sequence_Matching: ….

     – Caused_by_VP9_9mm_handgun

Gun_triggered_by_ **LIEUTENANT_ANDERSON**  –

**!NO_DANGER_TO_SELF!**

     No_Action_Required  **]**

 

Die Kugel flog rechts über seinen Kopf hinweg und traf den Abweichler in den Hinterkopf. Thirium sprühte auf den Boden bevor er auf die Knie fiel. Sein System schaltete sich ab und die LED verdunkelte sich, ließ den Abweichler knien einfrieren. Thirium tropfte noch seinen Rücken hinunter.

„ _Scheiße._ Connor!“ 

 **[**  Re-access //Automotive_And_Limb// Systems ….

ACCESS GRANTED : Faults_Detected_In_Neurological_Wiring …. #0032 through #4582  **}Noncritical_Damage**   **]**

Connors Peripherie Scans kamen nur fehlerhaft zurück. Rote Linien aus Code und Fehlern filterten stattdessen zu ihm durch. Seine Augen wollten nicht Fokusieren.

Seine Arme und Beine gehorchten ihm nicht wie erwartet.

_Das ist nicht richtig._

Ein Schatten legte sich über ihn, doch es blieben ihm zu wenig Systeme um auf dem Stimulus zu reagieren. Es ließ ihn sich… Hilflos fühlen… blind. Seine Augen bewegten sich leicht nach oben, doch das Bild wurde nicht Scharf. Es ließ die Silhouette, die vermutlich sein Partner war, nur schemenhaft erkennen.

„Scheiße, verdammt nochmal, _steh auf_ Connor, der andere entkommt.“ Hank hielt inne, erwartete irgendeine reaction von dem Androiden, doch es kam nichts zurück. „Komm schon, Connor!“ 

 **[**  Re-access //Speech_Synthesiser// Systems ….

ACCESS GRANTED : Faults_Detected_In_Primary_Manifold …. Blockage  **}No_Damage_Detected**   **]**

 Er öffnete den Mund und versuchte seinen Sprach-Synthesizer zu benutzen, jedoch wurde, wie ihm sein Diagnose System bereits erklärt hatte, keine Stimme projiziert.

Nicht in seinem Körper reagierte so wie er ausführte. Trotzdem ließ sich kein Physischer Schaden Feststellen.

Also waren es alles interne Probleme, was beides schlimmer und besser war als irgendwelche Schäden von außen. Komplexe interne Schäden konnten einen Kaskaden-Effekt auslösen, welcher sein System beinahe sofort und ziemlich sicher permanent ausschalten würde.

_Man würde ihn abschreiben._

**[ Additional_Errors:**  Wiring #4723 .8 .4 .32 .42.3

                                     Wiring #8524 – #9241.41

                                     Spinal_Nervous_Wiring_System  **}Noncritical_Damage**

                                     AI_Data_Chips #1  - #12 - #8 - #3 **}Minimal_Damage**

                                     Memory_Recording_Unit  **}Notable_Damage (Additional_Corruption_Suspected)**

**23 More_Enteries …..**

**\-----**

} **No** _damage_to_limbs

} **No** _damage_to_torso

}HEAVY-DAMAGE_to_back_of_cranial_plating_severe_physical_trauma_suspected  **}Critical_Damage_Advise_Nearest_Human_Immediatly**

     -----

     Assistance_from_Human_heavily_advised_if_parameters_drop_below_acceptable_levels : Fixes_Required  **}Extreme_Urgency ]**

Vielleicht waren es doch nicht alles interne Probleme, aber beinahe alles außer der Kranial-Schäden.

Allerdings waren das jetzt nicht seine Primären Sorgen. Speicher Schäden waren übel, sehr übel. Wie viel hatte er verloren? Von wann waren die letzten geloggten Erinnerungen?

War es noch derselbe Tag wie der letzte den er auslesen konnte? Dieselbe Woche, derselbe Monat?

_Dasselbe Jahr?_

Nein. Lieutenant Anderson war noch bei ihm. Das bedeutete, sie waren noch Partner. _‚Der andere entkommt‘_ Ließ auf Abweichler schließen, Plural. Der aktuellste Fall den sie verfolgten verdächtigte zwei Abweichler. Das war sicher auch kein Zufall.

Wann hatten sie diesen Fall zugeteilt bekommen? 

 **[**  Manual_Input : //redefine_memory_corruption_as_moderate_within_/24hour(s)/_unless_further_developments_occur//

(Manual Input : //set_diagnostics_to_confirm_other_possible_memory_corruption_outside_/24hour(s)/_timeframe//

     End_Manual_Input  **]**

 

Die Flüssigkeit die seinen Stimmen-Synthesizer geflutet hatte, war sicherlich Kühlflüssigkeit seines Hauptprozessors, kein Thirium. Das bedeutete, dass das Sicherheitssiegel beschädigt war.

Die Chance zu überhitzen, bevor er es geschafft hatte sich selbst einen funktionierenden Weg durch sein System zu suchen, wurde schnell größer.

 

Lieutenant Anderson schien allerdings nicht sehr beunruhigt zu sein, was darauf schließen ließ das kein Thirium ausgetreten war. Menschen machten sich meist nur einen Kopf, wenn Android anfingen zu ‚Bluten‘, was im jetzigen Fall eine stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung hieß, und keine äußeren Schäden.

Sein Partner hatte scheinbar aufgegeben den anderen Abweichler zu verfolgen und lies sich auf ein Knie neben ihm sinken, Waffe schon wieder im Halfter. Er schob den deaktivierten Abweichler aus dem Weg und ließ ihn achtlos zur Seite fallen.

Connor lag auf dem Bauch in der Gasse, linker arm unter ihm eingeklemmt, Kopf zur Seite gerollt, LED gelb blinkend. Es war das Bild eines bewusstlosen Menschen, wenn man die offenen Augen und den sich öffnenden und schließenden Mund ignorierte.

„Bist du in Okay oder was?“ Er schnipste mit den Fingern vor Connors braunen Augen und verengte seinen eigenen als der Android keine Antwort gab.

Seine LED war Aktiv und blinkte, also war er nicht tot…

Da er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, packte Hank die Schulter und Hüfte des Androiden und schob ihn auf die Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm gewandt. Er bewegte Connors rechten Arm unter seinen Kopf und knickte seine Beine um ihn in die stabile Seitenlage zu bringen.

Als sein Partner immer noch keine Reaktion von sie gab ließ er die schultern Hängen und stöhnte auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Was dachte er sich? Die Verdammte Seitenlage bei einem scheiß Androiden?! Wie würde ihm das helfen? _Nicht das er überhaupt atmen müsste._

Normalerweise würde er danach zuerst sehen, oder würde Irgendetwas tun, wie einen Krankenwagen rufen, aber Connor war ein scheiß Android, und er konnte nicht einfach anrufen und sagen: _‚Oh nein, bitte kommen sie schnell und helfen Sie meinem Androiden der so blöd war sich den beschissenen Schädel einschlagen zu lassen in der einen Sekunde die ich nicht hingeguckt habe.‘_

….

Er hätte es fast nicht bemerkt, aber da war Connors Antwort. Ein leises, nasses, ersticktes Geräusch auf dem Boden.

Blaues Blut begann aus seiner Nase und seinem Mundwinkel zu laufen, sammelte sich unter seiner Wange. Oder, es konnte vielleicht Blaues Blut sein? Es hatte nicht dieselbe Konsistenz, war mehr… Wässrig.

Connors LED war immer noch eingeschaltet und aktiv, also war er nicht vollends im Wiederherstellungsmodus, was… Gut war? Oder vielleicht war es schlecht. Dieser Modus existierte schließlich aus gutem Grund. 

 **[**  Manual_Input : //Reroute_Automotive_And_Limb_systems_(to)_secondary_input_lines// ….

REROUTE SUCCESSFUL … Semi_Operational  **]**

 

Okay, das funktionierte genau wie geplant.

Normalerweise würden die Input-Signale durch das Nerven System im Rückgrat laufen, da diese aber dort beschädigt waren wo es auf seinen Kopf traf, musste er kreativ werden und die Signale stattdessen über die Sekundären Netzleitungen laufen lassen.

Es war nicht so effektiv oder sensibel, aber in seinem Zustand war es akzeptabel und seine einzige Option.

Er ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust um sich mit den Reaktionen und Input Zeiten vertraut zu machen. Es bewegte sich alles beinahe eine ganze Sekunde nachdem er den Befehl gab. Das galt jetzt auch für den Rest seines Körpers, also war es besser sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Fühlte sich so Furcht an? _Nicht sehr angenehm._

Er schleifte seine Arme und Beine nach vorn und unter ihn, drückte sich auf die Hände und Knie. Eine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken folgte ihm. Kühlflüssigkeit begann schneller zu laufen als sein Körper endlich versuchte die fremde Materie aus den Systemen zu spülen, die sie nie hätte berühren sollen.

Der hintere Teil seines Halses krampfte sich zusammen und er ruckte hustend und würgend nach vorn.

Mehr der blassen Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den Boden und tropfte sein Kinn herab.

Er glaubte, dass wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, er sich jetzt benommen fühlen würde. Lieutenant Anderson wich leicht zurück, blieb aber in der Nähe und… Seltsam ruhig, fiel Connor auf.

Die schnelle vorwärts Bewegung zog an den Drähten in seinem Genick, die Sekundären Verkabelungen entglitten seiner Kontrolle und das Signal wurde gestört. Als das Würgen endlich aufhörte, konnte er sich nicht mehr nach hinten oder oben ziehen, und glitt stattdessen langsam mit schweren Augenlidern nach vorn.

Er traf nicht auf den Boden, wie er erwartet hatte. Ein Arm bewegte sich über seine Brust und Schultern, eine andere über seinen Rücken. Beide hielten ihn aufrecht.

_„Scheiße, Junge, lass die Augen auf.“_

**[** Instructional_Input : //Eyes_Open_Until_Advised_Otherwise// …Finish  **]**

 Die Augen nun offen, war er gezwungen ausdruckslos den Boden anzustarren. Sie Fokussierten sowieso nicht, also waren sie auch keine Hilfe. Aber selbst, wenn sie funktional gewesen wären, würden sie kaum 15% seines visuellen Inputs ausmachen.

Die meisten Visuellen Daten kamen von Peripherie Scans von Köpersensoren welche von einem KI-Chip aufgenommen wurden, welcher… Connor versuche automatisch seine Umgebung zu scannen, doch es war scheinbar immer noch alles gestört.

Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge zu reparieren.

Es war besser daran zu arbeiten interne Fehler umzuleiten; Lieutenant Anderson konnte ihn visuell führen, bis er es geschafft hatte die Fehler in seinen Augen zu beheben. 

 **[**  Manual_Input : //Speech_Synthesiser// Systems_Functional _(Query) ….

(Query_Response) SYSTEMS_FUNCTIONAL : No_Further_Abnormalities_Detected  **]**

“Gehts dir gut oder muss ich deinen glänzenden Arsch zu so ‘nem scheiß Spezialisten im Revier bringen?“ 

Raues and scharfes schnarren und rauschen kam zuerst aus seinem Stimmen-Synthesizer, doch nach einigen Sekunden machten sie Platz für richtige Worte: „Nein, Lieutenant. Ich befinde mich in Funktionierenden Parametern. Ich bin in Ordnung.

So wie sein Mund nicht richtig mit den Worten Synchronisierte, machte er diesen Satz in Hanks Augen nicht unbedingt glaubwürdiger.

“Aha, Okay. Wir gehen sowieso zurück zum Revier, der Abweichler ist entkommen nachdem du dich ausknocken lassen hast.

_Das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe versagt, aber…_

„Warum haben Sie den Abweichler nicht ohne mich verfolgt? Sie hätten ihn sicherlich eingeholt.“

Die Arme um ihn wurden langsam weggezogen. Glücklicherweise hatten seine Systme endlich wieder Stabilität hergestellt und er konnte sich davor bewahren vollends auf den Boden zu knallen. Das einzige Zeichen seines Unwohlseins war ein kleines zischen als seine Schultern und Arme über den Boden ruckten.

Der Lieutenant war schon weggegangen. Wohin, konnte Connor nicht sagen. Er hoffte einfach er war noch in der Nähe. 

 

 **[** Manual_Input : //Peripheral_Sensors// Physical_Functionality _(Query) ….

     (Query_Response) SYSTEMS_FUNCTIONAL : Physical_Peripheral_Sensors_are_ACTIVE **]**

Manual_Input : //Peripheral_Sensors// Systems_Functional _(Query) ….

(Query_Response) SYSTEMS_NONFUNCTIONAL : Corruption_Of_AI_Data_Chip_Suspected

Manual_Input : //Previous_(Query_Response)_Confirmation// System _Corruption_Confirmed (Query)

     Inputting…

     …

     …CONFIRMED : Sytem_Corruption_Of_(Query Response)  **]**

 

Verdammt. Auch dafür Interne Fehler. Es war wohl zu viel verlangt nach einem zerbrochenen oder zerrissenen Sensor auf der Haut zu fragen. Das war wohl zu leicht zu reparieren.

Der Lieutenant hatte etwas in der Hand, er konnte es hören. Seine Waffe. Er lud sie nach, steckte sie aber nicht weg, sah sie weiterhin an.

„Kommst du jetzt, oder was? Wenn du hier jetzt einfach zusammen brichst bekomme ich ein scheiß Aneurysma.“

 _Es war unmöglich das Connor es schaffte genug Koordination aufzubringen um so aufzustehen._  
Konnte er überhaupt laufen?  
Gab nur einen Weg das rauszufinden.

„Ich benötige Unterstützung, Lieutenant.” Er konnte das nicht leiden, aber sein Partner schien wenigstens zu zuhören, denn er steckte die Waffe weg.

Er wurde fast im selben Moment nach oben gezogen. Seine Beine brachen beinahe wieder unter ihm weg. Das Ungleichgewicht seines Partners bemerkend, zog Hank Connors linken Arm über seine Schulter, legte seine eigene Hand um die Taille des Androiden und ließ Connor sich vollends gegen ihn lehnen.

„Sag mal bist du achtzig oder was? Warum kannst du das nicht alleine, Der Abweichler kann dich nicht so hart mit der Waffe geschlagen haben.“

„Zu wenige meiner Systeme sind noch Aktiv um effektive Koordination zu gewährleisten. Die Verkabelungen in meinem Rückgrat wurden praktisch durschnitten und zwingen mich dazu sämtliche Prozesse von Datensätzen und Verkabelungen über andere Systeme um zu leiten.

Connor lehnte den Kopf zur Seite und spuckte den Rest der Kühlflüssigkeit in seinem Mund aus, erleichtert darüber, dass er das Gesicht des Lieutenants nicht sehen konnte.

Der Lieutenant begann langsam vorwärts zu gehen. Nachdem er über den Körper des inaktiven Abweichlers gestiegen war, ließ er Connor die Geschwindigkeit vorgeben. Er stolperte alle paar Schritte. Alles arbeitete nur ein kleines bisschen zu langsam um normal zu sein. Nach einigen weiteren stolpernden schritten gab er auf und ließ seinen Partner beinahe all sein Gewicht trägem.

Es half, aber seine Füße schlurften immer noch über den Boden und sein Kopf fiel ihm auf die Brust.

 

Er wollte den Lieutenant nicht unnötig beunruhigen, doch er musste Fragen; „Darf ich Fragen wie dieser Schaden zustande gekommen ist?

Die Antwort brauchte lange. „Erinnerst du dich da nicht dran? Hast du eine Androiden-Gehirnerschütterung oder was?“

„Mein Speicher wurde an einigen stellen beschädigt, ja. Wann wurde uns dieser Fall zugeteilt?“

„Vor… fast sechs Tagen.“

_Oh…_

„Oh.“

….

Die Konversation kam nicht wieder richtig in Fahrt, bis sie die Gasse verließen und sich den Weg auf die Straße und an den ersten Polizisten vorbei bahnten.

Es wurde schon ziemlich dunkel.

_Wie spät war es?_

Mehr Kühlflüssigkeit lief über seine Lippen und er wischte sie mit dem Ärmel des freien Armes weg. Es wurde bereits langsamer, was gut war. Seine Systeme leiteten automatisch um und schützen sich selber.

„Was ist dieses Zeug was da aus dir raustropft überhaupt? Blaues Blut ist es nicht, das weiß ich jedenfalls.“

„Es ist Kühlflüssigkeit meines Prozessors. Eine Mixtur aus Wasser und Ethylen Glykol. Ich rate ihnen dazu nichts davon zu berühren.“

„Prozessor…“ Er lief über den Gehweg zu einer Verkehrsinsel, ignorierte die rote Ampel. „Brauchst du das Zeug nicht?“

 „Ja. Es ist wichtiger Bestandteil um eine Überhitzung zu vermeiden. Je länger ich Online bleibe und je weniger ich davon habe desto höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich überhitze.“   

„ _Connor_. Warum zum Teufel hast du gesagt du bist _okay,_ wenn das ganz offensichtlich _nicht_ der Fall ist? Du kannst einen neuen Körper kriegen, aber wenn dein Prozessor kaputt geht…“ Er wollte diesen Satz nicht zu Ende führen.

„Ich bin vollends dem Risiko bewusst, doch ich arbeite in funktionierenden Parame-“

„Funktionierenden Parametern oder _was auch immer_ , die läuft da Hirn Zeug aus dem Kopf, also _lauf schneller_ du dumme Blechdose, das Auto ist gleich um die Ecke.“

 

 

 Irgendwie schien alles plötzlich verschwommener als die Neon-Reklamen der Läden endlich aufblinkten. 

 

 **[**  !!WARNING_OVERHEATING!!

**!!WARNING_OVERHEATING!!**

**!!ALERT_NEAREST_HUMAN_IMEDIA –**

Er stolperte schwer, verlor komplett den halt.

„Scheiße, Connor!“

Hank war nicht darauf vorbereitet das Connor fallen würde, gerade hatte er noch mit ihm gesprochen und jetzt schaltete er sich einfach ab. Irgendwie schaffte er es stehen zu bleiben, und zog Connors leblosen Körper mühsam wieder hoch.

Noch mehr von diesem Kühl-was auch immer tropfte aus seinem Mund.

Das war nicht gut.

 _Nicht gut._  
Gar nicht gut.  
„Nein, Nein, _nein, nein, **Nein.**_ Connor?“ Seine LED war noch an, also nur offline, nicht tot. Das Auto ist gleich da, komm schon.

Vor einigen Minuten versuchte Connor noch zu laufen, wahrscheinlich eine automatische Reaktion der Bewegung, doch jetzt war er vollkommen totes Gewicht. Er nahm den Androiden in den Arm wie eine Braut, und lief die letzten paar Fuß zum Auto.

 

_War es schlecht der er froh darüber was, das ihn niemand so sehen konnte?_

“Scheiße ich bin zu alt dafür.“

Er schlug beinahe die Autotür auf und versuchte Connor in eine halbwegs akzeptable Position zu bringen, indem er ihn in den Sitz drückte und den Gurt anbrachte.

Normalerweise kümmerten ihn Sicherheitsgurte wenig, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Connor auf seine Seite fiel währen der fuhr.

Er schlug dir Tür zu und als er sich in den Fahrersitz setzte, war Connor schon ans Fenster gerutscht.

Es wäre schon komisch gewesen, in jeder anderen Situation.

 

Der Gedanke ließ ihn…

 

Er versucht sich damit nicht weiter zu beschäftigen und drückte aufs Gaspedal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Viele, viele VIIIIELE dumme Tippfehler. Ich werde sie alle in den nächsten tagen korrigieren. Ups.


End file.
